Shelby Jackson
Character Sheet: Name: Shelby Jackson Age: 26 Sex: female Basic physical appearance and attributes: Shelby has pale skin, she stands at five foot six inches tall, bright blue eyes, thin lips and a slender face. Shelby has a delicate frame, and is not nearly as strong as Calypso. Shelby also wears Calypso's trademark, corn rowed hair, hers being blonde and black. She is missing her pinky finger on her left hand, scars on her back from being whipped, and has a dragon tattoo down her right leg. (Similar to Calypso's) Weapons and armour: Bladed staff, Samurai sword, Mezz gun Personality: Shelby hangs on Calypso's every word, she is obedient and extremely loyal to Calypso. She is very smart, and creative with constructing weapons, and various slaving tools. Shelby is relatively quiet, in Calypso's presence. Away from Calypso, she can be quite the little chatter box. Like the saying goes, while the cats away, the mice will play, it could not be more true with Shelby. Occupation: Calypso's protege, she primarily makes weapons and slaving tools. Shelby also does a majority of Calypso's slave running. Faction: whomever Calypso decides, in this case, Moriarty. Backstory: Shelby was a mischievous child, growing up in North Battleford, a small reestablished settlement, in the Canadian Providence of Saskatchewan, it was a relatively quiet place. After being taught to read and write, she would study anything she could get her hands on. Shelby held a fascination for melee combat, since she was too young for a gun, Shelby would create swords, staffs, and spears from the remainder of petrified trees. Shelby's parents constantly scolded her, the people of the settlement would voice their displeasures with her as well. At the age of ten, Shelby made her first Nuka grenade, to test it out, she tossed it in the settlements brahmin pen. Needless to say, this caused an uproar with the community. Her parents, unable to corral her enthusiasm for chaos, were faced with a daunting decision. They were forced to decide between, having her stay with the town sheriff, a corrupt man Mr. Fusiler was, but he kept the piece in the settlement. Or, they must pack up their family, leave, and never come back. They had no caps, barely enough weapons to hunt with, let alone defend themselves in the wasteland. Her parents relinquished her to Mr. Fusiler. As Shelby began maturing into a young woman, Mr. Fusiler would abuse her, in various ways. This caused her to fester an hatred for everyone in the settlement. The once friendly, outgoing youth, was becoming a wolf in sheep clothing. At fourteen years of age, she heard rumors of a crazed woman, who with her Chinese remnants, were en slaving and slaughtering towns on her way to the States. Shelby had hoped, the Battleford would lie in her path. Just after Shelby turned fifteen, her wishes came true. As the local hunters returned with horrific news, the crazed woman, Calypso, had stormed through Lloydminster, and was heading to Battleford. News of this sent everyone into a panic, Shelby relished every second, as she watched the towns people scurry to set up defenses. Mr. Fusiler locked Shelby in the backroom of his barn, as he did so many times before. Over the course of the last year, since Shelby first heard the rumors of Calypso, she had been preparing for this day to come. She would pick the lock to the barn door, and at night, would pilfer various things. Shelby made a staff like no other, using a pair of lawnmower blades, a conductor, braided fuel lines and flamer fuel. Gunfire erupted, along with screams of the people Shelby had grown up with, it actually made her smile, as most of the town has shunned her. They were getting what they deserved, having never taken her accusations of Mr. Fusiler's disgusting acts. Shelby pulled up the wood plank in the floor, where her staff resided, looking it over as she picked it up. She picked the lock on the door, cautiously, she snuck outside. Shelby watched, as Calypso masterfully orchestrated her minions in the takeover of Battleford. Catching some movement behind some brush, Shelby saw Mr. Fusiler take aim at Calypso's back. Igniting her staff, she sprung from her spot, Mr. Fusiler yelled for her to run. Instead, Shelby spun around, and with a loud swoosh and the crackle of flames, she sliced his stomach wide open. Mr. Fusiler's son sought to attack Shelby, she kneeled down, sweeping her staff upward, stabbed the young man in his throat. Shelby heard someone clapping, "Bravo darling, bravo" a dramatic voice called out. Turning to find, Calypso walking over to her, Shelby placed her staff on the ground. "Take me with you" her blue eye sparkled, awaiting Calypso's answer. She saw two of Calypso remnants restraining her parents as they called to her. Calypso looked at them, then back to Shelby, picking up Shelby's staff. "Prove you are indeed worthy of such a request" Calypso said, handing Shelby the staff. Shelby walked over to her parents, without hesitation, they pleaded, apologizing profusely for anything they had ever done to the girl. None of it fazed her, she spun the staff, and executed them right there, no tears, no remorse. She looked at Calypso, she smiled back at Shelby, "very well done indeed, we shall hone your skills my dear, come now." It has been eleven years since then, Shelby has grown into a woman, Calypso's protege. Calypso shares a special bond with Shelby, a mother like bond. The only person, beside Sensei Lee, that she has ever cared for. (OOC - now you know who made Calypso's Shiskebob )